


Requests!

by ShadowFire4359



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Multi, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowFire4359/pseuds/ShadowFire4359
Summary: This is a story where I will write requested one shots as I get them.I will add tags as I get requests.[Also posted on Wattpad and Fanfiction.net.]





	Requests!

I made this book so that anyone that actually likes my writing can request anything they want from me. Don't be shy! I'll write anything and everything! From platonic relationships to incest fantasies come true! Yoai, Yuri, shonen-ai, BDSM, you name it, I'll write it!

I'll write them in the order I get them!

Let me tell you how I will write them, so people don't flag me for not making this story marked as mature, at the beginning of each chapter I will put warning and other things like that for people, so if you're looking for a specific thing, you can look for it. If you don't want to tell me what you want on here I do have a Tumblr account, a Wattpad account, and a Fanfiction.net account. So you can tell me there. Anyway, can't wait to see if anyone will want me to write anything!

**-BYE BITCHES!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
